Azul Profundo
by borntofly-butstill-unwritten
Summary: Allí es cuando azul y verde se encuentran. Allí es cuando mi corazón empieza a latir más fuerte, más rápido.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni los personajes ni la historia de Jimmy Neutron son mios.  
**

**Azul profundo**

Nunca antes había visto un paisaje tan perfecto. El celeste perfecto del cielo sin nubes, el brillo radiante del sol y su reflejo en azul profundo del mar… Podría quedarme horas viendo el sunset, sintiendo como la brisa acaricia mi piel y el sol calentándome… mis parpados se cerraban involuntariamente hasta que una risa que ya conocía muy bien me saco de mi ensoñación.

-¿Ahora qué Nerdtron?

-Nada, nada- dijo levantando las manos- es solo que- dijo sentándose a mi lado derecho- te ves tan diferente así

Fruncí el ceño y lo mire un poco escéptica

-¿se supone que eso es bueno?

-Hmmm… - hizo un gesto como que estaba pensando.

Lo mire irritada.

-¡Ag! Acabas de arruinar _mi_ paisaje. Muchas gracias.- espete y me levante, con intención de irme, muy lejos de él.

-¿_Tu_ paisaje?-dijo él en voz grave, para luego agarrarme del brazo y jalarme- ¿Por qué no puede ser _nuestro_?

Allí es cuando azul y verde se encuentran. Allí es cuando mi corazón empieza a latir más fuerte, más rápido. Me envolvió entre sus brazos y caí en cuenta, estamos los dos solos. No hay nadie más. Mi orgullo que tanto tiempo me ha limitado, los comentarios que tanto temí, el estatus que quise, nada, absolutamente nada está en nuestro camino.

-Mío – susurre.

Sus labios se encontraron con los míos en un tierno beso. Quisiera estar así por siempre, solos, entre el sol y el mar, con ese azul profundo y su calor.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, inmediatamente se llenaron de lagrimas, pues comprendí que no estaba más en nuestra isla sino en mi habitación-en el piso de esta, para ser más exacta-, enredada entre sabanas y abrazando una almohada.

Me levante, acariciando mi cabello con una mano y furtivamente mire por la ventana. El estaba allí, igual que yo, con la mano en la cabeza. Me sonrió tontamente y me saludo. Me sonroje, si tan solo él supiera que es lo que mi mente había maquinado…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni los personajes ni la historia de Jimmy Neutron son mios.**

* * *

**Jimmy POV**

Es muy difícil que me fascine de algo que no tenga que ver con la ciencia y además es complicado, casi imposible, que exista algo que no pueda explicar; excepto como todo esto combinado es perfecto.

El azul de un cielo sin nubes era el mismo que recordaba, la briza tan suave como antaño, lo único que había cambiado era como la rubia que estaba sentada enfrente mío me hacía sentir, era algo extraño e inexplicable para la ciencia.

De cualquier modo, tenía una hipótesis sobre lo que podía ser este sentimiento, pero tenía que hacer un experimento antes de sacar conclusiones. Así que, con eso en mente, me acerque y reí suavemente al verla tan tranquila y serena.

-¿Ahora qué Nerdtron?

-Nada, nada- dije levantando las manos- es solo que- dije sentándome a su lado derecho- te ves tan diferente así

Frunció el ceño y me miro un poco escéptica, lo que era más "Cindy".

-¿Se supone que eso es bueno?

-Hmmm… - hice un gesto como que estaba pensando, para que el ambiente no esté tan cargado.

Me miro irritada, sus ojos verdes brillando con ese fuego que solo tenía.

-¡Ag! Acabas de arruinar _mi_ paisaje. Muchas gracias.

Empezó a irse. Entre en pánico, no podía dejarme, no ahora. Aún no había probado mi experimento.

-¿_Tu_ paisaje?-la agarré del brazo y jale hacia mí

Este era el lugar y momento perfecto para probar mi hipótesis.

- ¿Por qué no puede ser _nuestro_?-dije con cierta expectativa.

Sus orbes brillaron de una manera que conocía, lo que me incitaba a no acobardarme y continuar con lo planeado.

-Mío-susurró

Nos acercamos más, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo ante lo que iba a pasar y….

-Bark

En el nombre de Albert Einstein, ¿que fue eso?

*Thud*

Aterrice en el piso de mi habitación.

-Agh, tontas hormonas.-I murmuré, levantándome y sobándome la cabeza.

Mire a través de la ventana y la vi, estaba en la misma posición que yo. Sonreí tímidamente y salude con la mano, ella hizo lo mismo y se volteó.

Si ella supiera… de seguro no viviría para hacer otro experimento.


End file.
